


Wetting Formal Clothes

by nefarious_irusu



Series: Omovember on Ice 2018 [15]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Desperation, Embarrassment, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humiliation, M/M, Omorashi, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Situational Humiliation, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 22:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16627673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nefarious_irusu/pseuds/nefarious_irusu





	Wetting Formal Clothes

“Leo? Is everything okay?”

Leo forced a smile onto his face at the sight of Guang Hong's worried one, nodding. He slipped his hand into Guang Hong's briefly, giving it a quick squeeze. “I'm okay, I just need to pee.”

“Oh,” Guang Hong whispered, glancing down the hall towards the restrooms with flushed cheeks. “Uhm, didn't you… didn't you just go?”

Leo shook his head, trying not to blatantly shuffle from foot to foot after being reminded that he _should have_ been able to relieve himself a few minutes ago. “A pipe burst,” he explained. “The bathrooms are closed and this part of the building is the only wing open for the gala, so there aren't any other bathrooms around.”

Guang Hong frowned, wrapping his fingers around Leo's sleeve and moving closer. “Do you want to go back to my hotel room and use the bathroom there? It's not too long of a walk, and then we can come back.”

Leo shook his head, though his bladder ached inside him. He had drank a lot during the night, but he wanted to keep up a strong bravado in front of Guang Hong. He seemed to look up to him in a way, and Leo couldn't help but realize just how _cute_ he was. Leo tried to subtly shift his weight as he replied,

“No, I'll be okay! Let's go and dance some more.”

Guang Hong agreed without argument, eagerly accepting the invitation. They made their way back out onto the dance floor, where Leo was glad to be able to move in ways that both looked like dancing _and_ helped to push back the signals his bladder was sending him. They danced for a while, and Leo snuck in an occasional leg cross when he spun Guang Hong.

Eventually, the upbeat music slowed, and a more romantic one came on. Leo watched as Yuuri and Viktor began to slow dance, followed by Mila and Sara. Even Yuri and Otabek joined in. Hesitantly, Leo held out his hand to Guang Hong. Would he want to slow dance with him?

Guang Hong blushed, accepting Leo's hand and moving closer to him. Leo sighed with relief, one hand resting in Guang Hong's and the other at his waist. They swayed together, making slow circles to the music.

Unfortunately, the lack of upbeat movement was harmful to Leo's predicament. He found himself pressing his legs together, urgent waves rolling through his stomach. With each wave, he grunted softly, feeling as if he might actually start peeing right there. The movement and noise failed to go unnoticed by Guang Hong.

“Are you alright, Leo?”

Leo forced himself to nod, though his bladder was screaming inside him. He opened his mouth to speak, but cut himself off with another grunt as a wave coursed through him. He bit down on his lip, twisting his body down and doing an awkward hop in place to try and keep from wetting himself.

“S-sorry,” he whispered, his cheeks growing as red as Guang Hong's were.

Though blushing, Guang Hong was nothing but kind. “Let's go to my hotel- it's really no big deal. You look really uncomfortable.”

Leo wanted nothing more than to deny how bad his predicament was and insist that they stay, but Guang Hong was already dragging him from the dance floor. Leo gasped as his bladder protested to the jostling, shoving his hand in his suit pocket and grabbing himself not-so-discreetly.

“Oh!”

When the cold air of the street hit him, Leo lost all control. His bladder contracted as he shivered, and he froze in place, crossing one leg over the other. He was still grabbing himself through his pants, but he felt a hot spurt in his underwear.

“Oh, Leo. We should have left before, I didn't know that-”

“I'm okay, don't worry ab-” Leo cut himself off as another warm trickle dampened his underwear, despite the painful grip he had on himself.

“Leo?”

Another leak. Leo wished he could crawl under the concrete and hide. Why had he decided to wear a light blue suit to the gala? He could see the dark spot growing behind his clenched hand, evidence of what was happening.

“It's okay,” Guang Hong whispered as Leo lost the fight.

Leo whimpered as one last leak began, one that didn't seem to stop. Warm trailed down his right leg first, his bladder releasing at a slow, agonizing pace. Leo still clung on to himself desperately, trying to prevent the inevitable.

“Leo, let go. You're going to hurt yourself.”

Leo was so tired, his bladder was so tired. Guang Hong's words were too kind, and his hand was too warm and soothing as it rubbed circles on his upper back. Leo let go.

His left leg became as soaked as his right, and urine splattered down onto the sidewalk. His eyes closed at some point, and Guang Hong's soothing whispers turned to static in his ears. It took forever for him to finally empty, and then he became painfully aware of how _wet_ he was, shivering in the cold.

“You can shower in my room, and borrow a pair of my clothes,” Guang Hong offered.

Leo bit his lip, finally looking down at the mess he'd made. The puddle they stood in was enormous. “I'm really sorry,” he whispered.

Guang Hong shook his head, taking Leo's hand into his and squeezing. “Accidents happen. Let's get you dry and warm.”


End file.
